valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Lombert
Lombert is a minor character from Valkyrie Profile. A court councillor of Artolia, he is also working as a spy for Villnore. Storyline Lombert is a councillor to the king of Artolia and his daughter, Princess Jelanda. He is also a necromancer. It is unknown whether he is a native Artolian or not, but at the time of Valkyrie Profile, he is working as a spy for Villnore. After a mercenary named Arngrim insults her father, Princess Jelanda plans to get her revenge by hiring him for a job. She meets with him, but her temperament gets the better of her, and she is forced to postpone her plan to the following day. Lombert captures her in the meantime, and sends a courier to Arngrim in her stead, hiring him to escort some cargo to Villnore. He is teamed up with a low-life thug named Badrach, who reveals along the way that the job was commissioned by Lombert, even though he does not know what the cargo holds. Arngrim finds this suspicious, but the two men are then intercepted by a group of Artolian knights, sent by Lombert himself. Badrach prompts him to run away, sensing that something is amiss, but not before realizing that their cargo was actually an unconscious Jelanda. While the two men are hiding, Badrach explains that Lombert is a spy and that his scheme must have been an attempt at blackmail. They then hear some screams coming from the direction of their cart. Lombert has, in fact, organised a backup plan to cover his tracks. If the knights had not intercepted the cargo in time, it would have been perceived as an unsuccessful rescue attempt, and he would not have undergone suspicion. However, if the knights were to intercept the cargo, he gave them some medicine to administer to the princess, knowing that she would be unsconscious. This was actually Ghoul Powder: it turned Jelanda into a demon, whom Lombert expected to kill all witnesses present. Seeing the demon, Badrach escapes, but Arngrim manages to defeat it with the help of the newly awakened Lenneth, who is drawn to the scene by its presnce. While she recruits Jelanda's soul as an Einherjar, Arngrim, angered by the princess' senseless suffering, sets out to confront Lombert. The necromancer easily overpowers him, but Jelanda, whose opinion of Arngrim has changed for the better, begs Lenneth to help him. She intervenes once again, and Arngrim is able to kill Lombert with her help. Etymology Lombert may be a variation on Lambert, a name deriving from the Germanic words lant (land) and beraht (bright) http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Lambert. Trivia *In the Valkyrie Profile manga, Lombert receives the Ghoul Powder from Lezard http://www.mangareader.net/1455-46542-29/valkyrie-profile/chapter-2.html. Lezard is also present during the confrontation between Arngrim, Lenneth and Lombert, and uses the latter's dead body to summon a demon http://www.mangareader.net/1455-46544-11/valkyrie-profile/chapter-4.html. *According to Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria (which chronologically predates Valkyrie Profile), Ghoul Powder is supposed to turn humans into undead, not demons. This appears to be a continuity mistake, especially since Badrach recognizes Jelanda's transformation as the typical result of Ghoul Powder. Gallery File:Lombert1.jpg|A devious Lombert Category:Character Category:Non-Playable Character Category:Male Category:Sorcerer